Broken Pain
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: So, this is an adopted version of BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia'a story Broken Pain. Since I suck at summeries and it already has one, here's the original summary: After Ally broke up with him and all of his friends and family turn on him, Austin becomes suicidal. And after an accident he has the chance to start over, literally. Who will help Austin through this dark time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up people's so I know another story ah! What a nightmare! Well jokes on you guys cause technically it not really mine. I adopted it which makes it mine. I said technically! Anyway, this story belonged to BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia.**

**I will be rewriting the first two chapters and finishing the story. So, I'm really excited to work on it. To those of you that have already read, I know you'll notice that some of it is written word for word. I wanted to keep it as similar as I could, but give you a preview to my style of writing. So, wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A(Disney and its creators own that) or any off the phrases, quotes, or sentences, idea and over all outline of story belongs to BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia.**

**I am simply here to find a creative way to all the key points given. (Good ones by the way. You guys are in for a surprise!)**

Chapter 1

I sat old the cold tiled floor of my bathroom. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I felt the need to cry. I wanted the tears to fall until I could cry no longer, till they became dry. Then, I wanted to cry some more, yet I didn't. I couldn't. I felt a knot stuck in my throat with unshed feeling, but I was too numb. I couldn't feel anything, but the vast feeling of desolation.

I let my eyes wander blankly. A thick, muddy, red liquid poured down my arms. I almost thought of a glass of punch. I never thought it would come to this. At least, not me. I had a dream life and now it's gone. The worst thing of all...

It's all my fault.

My fault she hates me.

My fault my parents want notihng to do with me.

My fault Trish and Dez are ignoring me.

Everything is thanks to me! Everything! It's all my fault! I don't understand what I'm doing here. Why? Why am I even alive if everyone hates me?

Should I just end it now?

It would be so easy. I could think of a million ways to do it. No, body needs or wants anything to do with me for the matter. So, why shouldn't I?

I could end my pain now.

_**Flashback...**_

_I walked into the Sonic Boom with a smile plastered on my face._

_"Hey Alls!" I greeted her with a soft kiss on her pink lips. _

_She smiled at me and I really wish I would have savored it._

_"What Austin?"_

_"Jimmy wants me to go on tour!" I exclaimed as her smile dropped._

_"Austin, what about us? If you go on tour-" _

_I looked at her glad that I wasn't the only one that had thought about it. I cut her off ready to give her good news. What I thought would be good news. _

_"You can come too. I already talked to Jimmy." _

_"I don't want go Austin." She shook her head and I looked at her slightly wounded. Why wouldn't she want to come with me? _

_"But Ally-"_

_"I said __**NO! STOP**__ trying to __**CONTROL**__ my __**LIFE**__!"_

_I took a step back at her outburst. I wondered if she was on her period or something. _

_"I'm not. I just-"_

_"I'm __**PREGNANT**__! Austin, do you expect me to practically __**LIVE**__ on a __**TOUR BUS**__ for __**3 MONTHS!**__"_

_My heart stopped, "Ally when?"_

_"Just go! Since you __**CARE**__ so much about your precious __**TOUR!**__"_

_She threw our engagement ring at me and left with slam of the door._

_**End-of-flashback...**_

It only go worse from there.

Trish and Dez accused me of hurting Ally when it was the other way around.

My parents hate me for ending it with Ally. They even kicked me out of the house.

So here I stand. My feet planted on the floor with my hand in the trigger. I close my eyes and bring the gun up to my head with determination. I push down and someone screamed.

"Austin!"

They wrestled the gun away from me and it's only a matter of time before everything became blurry.

The next thing I knew there was a loud bang and everything went black.

**So, I hope you guys liked it! Like I said pretty much the same. I didn't want to change it too much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I lied. I meant to say first three chapters, but you get the point. Anyways. This has some word for word, but also my own writing. I'm hoping to post chapter 3 by the end of the day. Then, can finally start posting my own writing as a whole. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A(Disney and creators own that) or any off the phrases, quotes, or sentences, idea and over all outline of story belongs to ****BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia.**

**I am simply here to find a creative way to all the key points given.**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. A blinding white light hit me before I could make out the ceiling. Caramel walls surrounded me on three sides. I sat up and turned to the bed drawer. A jar of water lay next to an empty glass. I glanced down to my arms. They were neatly wrapped with red stains seeping through. The previous events hit me. I'm still alive.

Great.

I take a deep breath before scanning the room. It's definitely not mine. It too neat to be mine. I have the urge to ask how I got here, but really, I want to know why I'm not dead. Most importantly...

Who stopped me?

I let my mind wander to my parents, Ally, Dez, and even Trish. It doesn't last long, for I know it would only hurt me more to make myself false hopes. Instead, I bury my head into my palms and fingers into my hair.

Just then the door opened.

"Oh, Austin you're up."

I look up to the source of the voice. Cassidy and Dallas? I don't understand. They were supposed to be in Hawaii a bit longer. Still, I let that go. I balled my fist and clenched my eyes shut before asking,

"Wait... You guys stopped me from killing myself?" I asked with a just a nudge of anger.

Dallas turned to Cassidy before nodding, "We were going to visit you when we saw you with the gun. You hit your head on the side of the tub."

I groaned in frustration. "Why save me no one wants me around. Ally left because I made a stupid mistake. Dez and Trish think I broke her heart on purpose. My parents told me not to come to their house because I'm not with Ally. And they don't want any 'sluts' in their house."

Why would they save me?! Why would they torture me this way? I want to go somewhere with no pain. A place where I can be happy and forget about the mess my life has become. I may sound like a selfish, inconsiderate jerk, but I can't take it. I want my life back and I just want to let go. Why won't they let me?

"You can stay here for a while," Cassidy said as she noticed I wasn't going to say more, "We may be Ally's friends, but you still need someone to be there for you."

I sighed and fought the will to tell her I didn't need anyone. I don't need anyone to pity me. What I need is for them to let me be. I need to feel free. I need to feel like I could do anything I set my mind to. I need to feel like myself. Instead, I tell them, "She was pregnant. I didn't know. I'm so stupid."

Dallas just patted me on the back. Although, I can tell he's surprised. Something starts to change in his eyes, but at the same time he knows I'm not saying everything, "No you're not, you're human."

"Get some rest." Cassidy said softly giving my shoulder a final squeeze. They left me alone after that. I was glad to have that time. Although, Dallas' words stuck with me.

_**You're human**_.

Am I? Humans love and have other people to love them. No one loves me. I'm a monster. I must be. Everyone I loved turned their backs on me. I sigh and try to focus on something else.

I still need to clear my stuff out of the practice room. I guess I'll go tomorrow. But with the 'I hate Austin' club that's forming. I seriously doubt it will be something fun. Then again, I don't remember the last time something was fun.

Whatever.

I'll deal with it tomorrow. Who knows maybe things will get better or I'll become more of an idiot. I take a glance at the mess that are my arms.

I need to get a new blade.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's over all the same, but like I said last chapter. I didn't want to change too much. I want those who have already read this to be able to transition the same story onto my writing... That and I really like the idea of the original chapters!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, so here's the last chapter that shall be rewritten. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A(Disney and creators own that) or any off the phrases, quotes, or sentences, idea and over all outline of story belongs to BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia.**

**I am simply here to find a creative way to all the key points given. **

**Chapter 3**

"Dallas, Cassidy, I need to clear out my stuff from the practice room at Sonic Boom **(that rhymes)**," I told them the next day.

Cassidy sighed from her spot on the small dinning table, "You still need rest so I think it's best for you to wait a while. At least until next week."

I groaned and slumped down in my seat. My day was already already depressing enough. I have nothing to distract me. Everything was either was still at home or in the practice room. Cassidy had pretty much locked up all the knives, scissors, and anything sharp or with a pointy edge.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dallas asked.

I stared at the plate of pancakes in front of me. Any other day I would have smiled at them and taken a bite immediately. Today, I'm too empty, too tired, and too annoyed to even consider eating one. Although, it's not like I'm hungry.

"No, not at all," I muttered.

They both sighed but didn't push it. In a way, I appreciate it, not that I'd ever tell them. I went up to the room they let me have and sat on the guest bed. I was happy to see a pen there. So, I started to write whatever came to me.

_You said what you thought_

_Your words were like knives _

_And I haven't forgot_

_Even with the painful rides_

_But something in my head wouldn't reset_

_Can't give up on us yet_

_No, whoa_

_Your love is so real_

_It pulled me in just like a magnetic field._

I let out a shaky sigh as I dropped the pen. A thousand different thoughts entered my mind. Only three of them stuck.

Why did she just break it off like that?

Was I just so horrible to her?

Did I not made her happy enough?

**(a week later)**

I walked to Sonic Boom with Cassidy and Dallas. As soon as we walked in I felt _them _glaring at me. My lip quivered slightly at their gazing, but I held on to my pride.

I raised my head to them.

I met the gaze of some honey colored haired hunk. His front was pressed against Ally's back. His arms wrapped around her small body. He left my gaze before leaning down to whisper something in her ear. She let out a smile and I felt myself become lost in hazy pit of numbness. My eye twitched a little. Just a little.

"Why are you here," Trish growled, her voice dripping with venom. Ally finally noticed us and her smile immediately dropped.

"He's only here to get his things out," Dallas told them.

"Make it quick," Ally said with indifference. I felt my heart tug at me, but I held myself together. We got everything of the practice room out and left.

Would they care if I died?

Would they just brush it aside? Just as Ally brushed me aside?

It's only been a week and she already moved on.

Should I just move on too. No, she's carrying my child. I should be there! I should be helping her, but she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. Is the child even mine? It could be the guy's child. No, she wouldn't do that to me. I don't know anymore. I do know one thing.

Everyone would be better off with me dead. They have practically shut me out as if I was. No one would hurt if I died.

Should I just end myself?

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys liked. Pretty much the same, but different. Some are word for word, but you've heard that before! Since, Im writing next chapter from my own words it may take a day. I may get it done by tomorrow, but it will probably be done by Monday or Tuesday. So in till then! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised chapter four. This is written all by me, so I'm a bit nervous. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A(Disney and creators own that) Idea and over all outline of story belongs to ****BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia.**

**I am simply here to find a creative way to all the key points given. **

**Chapter 4**

"Ally I think it's time to go to the doctor."

I emptied my lunch into the toilet with a stomach aching growl. I shook my head and continued to my current behavior. I couldn't go to the doctor's. I already know what's wrong with me.

"Dad...I'm fin-" I choked as a chunky yellow substance flowed out of my mouth.

"Honey, look at yourself!" He exclaimed, "You're more pale than the keys on the piano!"

I make way to the sink and turn the water on. My hands relax at the feeling of the cold water against my hot skin. I don't dwell on it much before taking water into my mouth. Even after I brush my teeth I can still taste the vomit on my mouth. I grab the towel from my dads hands and glance at the figure on the other side.

He's right.

I look like a walking corpse. My eyes are hooded with black heavy circles and my body sags like a ragged doll. My hair has lost it's glow and stands all over the place. He gives me one final look and I can already see him calling the doctor. My mind races and I suddenly wish for Austin.

I quickly shake it off as my stomach begins to feel a sensation of flickering rage. It's his fault I'm like this! He's the one that got me pregnant! He's the one that put me in a situation I can't control. It's all because of him. I fight the guilt that tries to push its way through.

I've been fighting ever since Elliot returned. Somewhere, my rational side tells me that I had willingly given myself to Austin. I was the one that had insisted to do it before the wedding. He had tried to talk me out, but I didn't listen.

No, it's not my fault! He could have insisted more. Now, he's been replaced anyway. Elliot and I have been friends even longer than me and Austin. Elliot is sweet and he does everything I ask for. I'm always in control and he does everything to please me. Of course, he knows I'm pregnant. He says he'll help me out.

He understands me and he agrees that what Austin did to me is cowardly. I am grateful for that. I haven't told them the whole story though. I just can't speak of it yet. It won't make much of a difference anyway. He got me pregnant and that's all that really happened.

No?

o0o-

"Dez, what are you doing?" Asked Trish with an exasperated look on her face.

"Having a staring contest!" He waved at her never once breaking his gaze from the 8 year old on the table.

I dried my palms on my pants as I watched my curly haired friend roll her brown eyes. She crossed her arms before retorting, "Aren't you a little old to be having staring contest with random eight year olds!"

Dez continued to stare with big wide eyes,"Trish I'm only eighteen."

Trish stared at Dez for the longest time before letting out a groan. She plopped down beside me with a hand cupping her cheek. We were waiting for the doctor to call me up and Dad had gone to get a cup of water.

"Hey are you okay?"

I gave her a questioning glance before she furrowed her eyebrows. A frown planted on her lips and she asked, "So, you haven't told you're Dad?"

I buried my head in my hand with a pleading sigh. She raised her hands with a sheepish look on her face,"Sorry, stupid question."

"I just can't believe Austin would do this to you!" She exclaimed as Dez finally snapped his eyes shut with a defeated cry. The boy extended his hand and he begrudgingly handed the boy a twenty dollar bill.

"I've known Austin for a long time. I would have never expected this from him." Dez told me with a solemn look and maturity of someone older than he was.

It didn't last long.

"Candy Machine! I want some!" He exclaimed with a grin, "Trish can I borrow a dollar?"

"Don't you have your own money?" She snapped.

"No, I lost all my money to the eight year old." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand giving me the reassurance I needed just as dad came back. I was glad to have them with me. I don't know what I would do without them.

"Ally Dawson?"

We stood up and quickly made our way to the nurse. She rapidly, almost in a hurry, lead us. As she did I found myself becoming anxious. My dad was going to find out I was pregnant. My mind wandered to Austin. He would probably wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything would be okay. It's now that I wish I still had him here with me.

It's times like these that I wonder if all of this is really his fault. I shake it off as a familiar discomfort threatens to consume me.

0o0-

I wait for the doctor to arrive and debate whether to tell my father now or wait for the doctor to do so. Trish gives me an apprehensively and my dad throws me a smile that makes me squirm in the bed.

Dez wastes no time to put on blue, skin tight, rubber gloves. He begins to fiddle with all the medical equipment and I swear I can see a vain pop against my dads' forehead. I swing my feet back and forth as the doctor makes his way in.

"Ah, Miss Dawson." He begins as he reads his clipboard. My heart begins to pound against my chest as he opens his mouth.

"It appears you have gotten yourself in a sticky situation."

Dez quickly begins to bite his nails off and we all wait for the diagnose. The doctor observes our expressions before turning to my dad.

"It appears she has caught an illness. She should be fine in a couple of days with some medications I will subscribe." he told him as he wrote down something on a paper.

He handed it to my dad, "if you don't mind. I would like to speak to them alone."

My dad frowned, but nodded reluctantly. As soon as the door closed Dez blurt out, "Why didn't you tell him Ally is pregnant?!"

Trish gave him a wide eyed look with her mouth pressed tightly. I looked at her signaling it was okay. After all, we were all thinking it. The doctor didn't change his expression before saying, "That's because she isn't."

I blinked and I could tell my mouth looked like that of a fish. Trish and Dez looked at me questionably, but I didn't know what to say.

"But the thing...from the store said...I was... And it had."

The doctor gave me a thoughtful look,"How many did you buy?"

"One."

The doctor sighed, "The thing about those things is that they aren't one hundred percent accurate." He paused before adding, "I would suggest next time you be more careful and double check."

Just like that he left and I could only think of one thing.

Austin hadn't gotten me pregnant.

0o0-

"I'm such an idiot." I told them as I slammed my head on the keys of the piano repeatedly.

"Ally dear, stop." Dez told me with a concerned look on his face, "You're going to break the piano."

I let out a sigh of frustration. Trish looked at me as if anything she said would break me into thousands of pieces, but as always she spoke her mind, "Hey, don't talk that way, it not you're fault."

I quickly snapped my head at her. If I didn't already feel so bad. I would have cried at the painful crack.

"You don't understand. I pushed him away. I broke up with him because of the pregnancy!" I cried.

She looked at me with surprise, but didn't push at all. Dez on the other hand adopted a hard look, "What do you mean 'broke up' with him?"

I took in a cold breath before retelling Dez everything that had happened. When I was done he looked at me blankly before bursting out laughing. He chuckles and his copper hair shook along with him. Trish looked at me with a shocked expression and she opened her mouth to speak, but Dez cut her off.

"You broke it off with Austin and practically pushed him away!" He yelled.

"All this time I thought he had left you to you're own devises! I thought he had left you because of the baby!" He growled with tears threatening to spill.

"You know he tried to speak with me and I told him to go jump of a cliff! All for what? A girl that didn't appreciate him?"

I suddenly felt all the guilt accumulating. Hearing the things come out of his mouth made me realize what a despicable person I sounded like. He sniffed and covered his mouth.

"To make things worse you got all mushy with Elliott in front of him! Did you ever care for Austin or Elliott for the matter?"

"Of course I did! I love Austin and I thought I could forget him with Elliott. Elliott is so kind and he always tries to please me. I thought I was pregnant. In my eyes, Austin had put me in a situation I couldn't control. I-" I tried to explain what I felt, but only sunk myself more.

"Unbelievable, that what this is all about. Control." He chuckled darkly, "Ally the control freak. This is just like what happened in glee club!"

"Dez...I..."

He was right.

I don't want to admit it, but he is. I've reached a new level of low. I opened my mouth, but he cut me out.

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to find Austin and beg for his forgiveness If I have to." He sighed.

I watched him leave before turning to Trish pleadingly. She looked at me with mixed emotions before saying, "I need to go find Austin."

"Trish-"

"Don't...please." She begged, "I need some time."

I nodded and began to cry once she left. In between my sobs I wondered one thing:

**_What have I done?_**

**So, what you think. Since this is technically my first chapter, tell me what you think! Please review, they really push me to update. I already have the basic idea of how to write next chapter which will basically explain why I wrote this chapter. Other than to make Ally pay! Hehe, yeah...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. Yay! Okay, I don't have much to say so I, but thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, and views. Seriously, guys! Your awesome and I loved the reviews. Oh, and Dirtkid123 I'm sorry I made you tear-y although kinda proud that my writing did that. Sorry:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A(Disney and creators own that) Idea and over all outline of story belongs to ****BaronessBakaPrincessZaffia.**

Chapter 5

I angrily wiped the tears cascading down my face. My lips trembled, eyes blurred, and throat grew dry with each passing moment. I have never been one to take disappointment easily.

I try to focus on the side walk rather than the empty pit in my stomach. My fist clench and unclench before I punch them against my thighs. Storm clouds hover above me, but instead of going home I head to the one place where I can always go to think.

The park.

I walk and sit at the top of the slide. A droplet falls on the top of my head, but I pay little attention to it. My mind is to caught up in what I did to my best friend.

Austin and I, we knew each other for as long as I could remember, yet I still turned my back on him. He had always been there for me and the other way around. Then, a girl came into the picture. Ally is like DD to me. I won't overprotect my sister from her boyfriend like I would my panini press, but if someone got my sister pregnant...

The problem is Austin didn't get Ally pregnant. Ally thought she was pregnant and pushed him away! Heck, she threw their engagement ring at him! I didn't even give him the benefit of doubt. I tossed him aside along with all the years of friendship. How could I do that to him? Some best friend I am.

I shake my head as the rain comes pouring down. My hair sticks to my forehead covering my eyes. I slide down with a sarcastic grin.

"Wee!"

I can't imagine what Austin is feeling. He lost his girlfriend and his best friend all at once. If I know him at all then he's probably sulking. Maybe he has already gotten past that stage and is trying to find a way for Ally to forgive him.

Although, after that 'visit' he took to sonic boom, he may as well have already given up on her. Then, there's the whole baby issue.

May God forgive my language, but Dammit!

How could Ally be so irresponsible with a thing like pregnancy? I have always known Ally as the good girl that followed all rules and took precautions. She was responsible about everything, but not double checking her 'pregnancy' was ridiculous.

In a way, I'm responsible for that too. I should have double checked with Ally before making conclusions. I can't blame her for her mistakes when I've done just about the same thing. I can be all you want, but I refuse to become a hypocrite.

I walk aimlessly. In all my anger and anguish, I had neglected to think about what Trish was thinking. Trish is not only Austin's friend and to a degree mine, but Ally's. She's Ally's best friend.

This must be a shock to her too. Maybe, even more so. I can't imagine what's going through her mind.

All in all, it doesn't really matter what I think or Trish for the matter. Austin is the only real victim here and maybe Ally. I can't blame her for panicking the way she did. She's young. We all are. Of course, she could have handled it better than a 16 year old teen.

I keep my eyes on the ground as water dropped harshly against it. My heart seemed to slow down and I didn't even notice my fist unclench. One thought becomes clear. I speak out loud as if I had seen Trish behind me.

"I'm not mad at Ally."

I turn to her. Her usual curls stick to her face. Water droplets gather in her caramel skin and for once she doesn't complain. She stand perfectly still, almost shocked. She doesn't bother to cover herself or complain about the drizzling in her hair that was to come when it dried. She doesn't insult me or even tries to speak. She just looks at me waiting for me to say something, anything.

I don't speak. I don't know what to tell her. She bites her lip and for once she has no sassy remark. I don't know if I'm relieved or sad. I don't know why or maybe I do. I'm not entirely sure, but her words bring me relief.

"Neither am I, just confused."

I realize then that I felt the same way. I was confused with everything that was going on. I don't know what to do or how to react. I don't know why things happened the way they did. Most importantly? I don't know how to fix my mistake. I can't put a goofy grin on my face, make a random remark, argue with Trish, and expect everything to fix its self. At least, not my friendship with Austin.

I wasn't mad, angry, or even hurt. At least not at Ally. I was confused witI chose to support Ally. She's my friend and it's not bad to want to support her. I just didn't give her the support she needed. Ally needed someone to talk to her, to guide her. Trish and I just followed her blinded. While we had the right intentions, we failed to take the right precautions.

I focused back on Trish, "Let's go find Austin and maybe we get lucky enough to figure out how to fix this mess."

She smirked, "I'm surprised your noodle filled brain can generate any ideas."

I quickly place an offended look on my face, "Hey, my old high school teacher said my brain was so clean that it was practically empty."

She gave me a weird expression and I was glad to have some normality in this disorder.

0o0-

"Oh...Trish, come in." Welcomed Mimi Moon.

Trish walked in and I followed her. As she led us to the living room I noticed the empty silence that surrounded. I felt awkward standing standing there and I had an immense feeling that Austin wasn't here. I didn't get much time to ponder over as Mike walked down.

"Is he here?" He asked Mimi with so much hope and despair in it. I could hear my heart break into pieces as I realized what this meant. Mrs. Moon burst out crying and threw herself into her husbands arms.

Trish's lip quivered, but remained silent as reality struck her like lightning, "kicked him out."

She stated it flatly and I couldn't help cringe. I felt as if I was watching this of some horror story. I was wrong to think Trish and I could fix anything. This was becoming a nightmare quickly. Austin lost just about everything he held dear. His friends, girlfriend, and parents. The worst part was that nothing was his fault and we all turned his back on him. I don't have anymore tears left. I walk up to a vase full of water and beautiful flowers. I hold it in my hands and with all the force I can muster I throw it across the room watching it crash against the wall. The water drips down and the flowers scatter, but I pay little attention to it.

"We need to talk." I state as they look at me with surprise. I don't care if I broke the stupid vase. I care about my best friend.

"If you really care about Austin come to Sonic Boom tomorrow at nine sharp."

It's an offer they can't refuse because I know them enough to know that they adore Austin. I don't let them know that though. Instead, I dismiss myself snapping the door shut behind me.

0o0-

I walk in to Sonic Boom at 8:30 to find the Moons, Trish, and Ally there. She looks down at here hands and I can't tell she's told the Moons what happened judging by the glares. Her eyes meet mine rimmed with guilt and I look at her softly. Her words, however, make my heart soften entirely.

"I want to help."

Mimi immediately protests with a hiss, "haven't you done enough!"

Ally's eyes brim with tears and I immediately glare at her as does Trish, but Trish is a lot more vocal.

"You have no right to speak that way. Ally didn't ask you to kick Austin out. You did it on your own."

Mike hugged his wife and I walked to her with a determined look, "Ally played a big role in this mess, but Trish and I should have been there to not only support Ally, but guide Austin in the right direction. We weren't very good friends to either. We didn't talk to either of them and have them explain what was going on. We just acted. We're eighteen almost nineteen. We're young and often make stupid mistakes. It's not an excuse, but a fact. You are the adults. You were rash. You should have talked to Austin clearly. He's not young enough to scare him to teach a lesson anymore. You needed to speak with him seriously like civilized adults. So, instead of placing the blame on people, let's find little golden toes!"

They stared at my last sentence before shaking their heads. Trish sighed, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right."

I pout at her, but sit down as everyone shares apologies. I wonder what Austin would say. I don't ponder too long before placing a reassuring hand on Ally's shoulder, "we'll find and he'll forgive you."

I don't tell her I forgive her, but she knows. In that moment I recognize my second sister again and it seems Trish does too.

A week later...

"Jimmy hasn't seen him in over two weeks." Ally announced.

"I've called everyone and no one has heard of him."

"He hasn't even called his Aunt Linda." Mike added after his wife.

I could feel my mouth drop open. If there was anyone Austin would talk to at a time like this it would by Aunty Linda. She is the sweetest, prettiest, gentle-est women in existence. I vocalize a thought before thinking it through.

"What? Austin loves Aunty Linda. She makes the best pancakes ever! I don't know what she puts in the but Dez-y like-y!"

I'm pretty sure I sang the last part. Although, she did make the best pancakes ever. Mike ran a hand through his hair and Ally seemed to pick up the habit that was obviously passed down from father to son.

"Look we can waste our time and keep looking aimlessly." Began Trish earning hateful glares, "or we can do something useful like the Internet."

I could almost see the gears in Trish's brain turn. Mimi seemed a bit hesitant, "the Internet?"

Trish let out an annoyed puff of air and I took a seat, "You know, the Internet is place where you search up videos-"

I zoned her out at that point. I think our time looking for Austin was starting to get to us. Ally was growing stressed, depressed, and sad. I had never seen someone clean so much. The sonic boom glowed. Mike and Mimi spent just about every minute on their phones. Trish got so many jobs I lost count after 53. I guess I'm a bit less out going with him gone.

"We know what the Internet is!"

Trish remained quiet and took out her tablet. She tapped around as we huddled around. She looked around and I wondered how it was possible to read so fast. I think I got dizzy at one point or that the room began to spin because next thing I know Mimi is giving my hand a squeeze. Trish's finger begins to slide lazily before her eyes snap open. I peek in a look with hope building as I read.

**_It's funny to believe that my ex-crush's sort of ex- fiancé is staying with me and my girlfriend who happens to be his ex-crush. Confusing, messy, complicating, but confusing ;) wish me luck!_**

"How does that help?" Asked Mike.

"Look at who posted it."

My eyes find the name quickly enough, Dallas. His girlfriend is Cassidy and Austin used to have a crush on her. It was funny really. I thought they wouldn't come back from Hawaii. Who would want to leave that tropical paradise? I guess I was wrong, but at least we know where Austin is now which is good. I turn to the spot where Ally was to see her gone. She didn't waste anytime. She was in the time management club, apparently. The Moon's followed quickly after and shrugged.

My breath was tagged by the time we got to the apartment, but I was happy. I would finally see my best friend. We knocked on the door, but no one answered. We tried again, but it appeared as if no one was home.

"No ones home." Stated Trish.

"Perhaps, we should come at another time."

I shake my head and to my surprise Ally speaks harshly, "I'm staying here all day if I have too. I'm not leaving till I see Austin."

I lean against the door as Mrs. Moon speaks gently, "I agree with Ally."

My hand finds the knob and plays with it, I don't plan on leaving. I somehow turn it and the door bursts open. Ally's eyes widen and she stumbles in quickly searching around.

She runs around and looks in each room till a gasp escapes her lips. We follow her into a room filled with glass shards. Droplets of blood lay peacefully on the floor and lead toward a bathroom. My heart clenches and I watch three of the strongest women I know break before my eyes. Their sobs echo across the room as we see a pale body lay stiff on the floor. His clothing bloody and wrinkled. His once beautiful blond mop of hair dull and dry. A hand holding a piece of glass and a wrist camouflaged into a puddle of red blood. We aren't doctors, but for all we knew...

Austin's **Dead**.

**So, I hoped you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh yeah! New chapter baby! Woo! I'm just kidding...that sounds nothing like me. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A and I'm not sure if it's a bad or good thing. Hm...**

Chapter 6

Hearts pound with a harsh fever against the chests of the trembling Moons. Ally paces around in the waiting room with a strand of hair in her mouth. Dez resorts to stuffing food in his mouth as Trish taps her foot on the white tile floor anxiously.

Their breath becomes short as a tall dark man in blue wear stalks darkly towards them. Frost cold green eyes walk forward meeting their gaze with a blank indifference.

"Are you here for Austin Moon." Asked the unbelievably young doctor.

Mimi sniffles before giving him a nod. He takes a deep breath and in a monotone voice informs, "It is my great disappointment to inform that Mr. Moon has been induced into an indefinite coma."

A deathly silence takes over before soft weeping emerges. It's only a matter of time before sedatives become involved.

**_Austin_**

My thoughts jumble as I stand with the shard in hand. Do I really want to do this?

My eyes clench shut and I could feel; I could almost hear the pounding in my heart. My legs jiggled and the muscles in my arms tightened. The veins on my wrist seemed to pop out as if inviting me. I slowly push down on the flesh of my wrist. The glass cuts slowly before a flowing, almost thrust of pain surges toward. A red liquid seeps out of the wound as my wrist proceeds to give of a throbbing sensation. I fight the urge to cover it.

I keep my eyes on blood splashing down on the floor. I frown and for once I'm glad that the floor isn't carpet. I walk to the bathroom and let my bloody wrist rest on the sink. I ponder opening the cold water, but I opt to let hot water on my wrist. A familiar fresh sting comes over me as I fight the memories that come with it.

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy, please, it hurts real bad!" Whimpered a small 9 year old.

"I know honey, but you need to shower. You don't want to stink do you?" Spoke Mimi tenderly.

"Maybe I do?" Frowned Austin with crossed arms, "Ow, ow, ow! Mommy it hurt."

"Alright, come on out." Mimi gently wrapped him in a white, warm, fluffy towel.

Austin had been previously playing out with the neighborhood kids and needless to say he was covered head to toe in mud. On his way, he tripped leaving him with a bloody scraped knee.

Mimi watched her only son, her pride and joy, fight off the tears threatening to spill from his hazel brown eyes.

"Oh honey, let's put a band aid on that."

Austin watched his mother care for his leg with clenched fist before she asked, "Do you want me to kiss your boo boo?"

The young blond boy wrinkled his nose making a nose of disapproval as a kiss was planted on his knee. Mimi smiled in amusement.

"Ew mommy, I'm a big boy now!"

Mimi laughed as Austin puffed out his chest, "Yes you are!"

"My littles boy is all grown up!" Exclaimed Mimi pressing a sloppy kisses on his face.

"Mommy!" Admonished Austin as Mimi ran her fingers along his sides. Their laughter filled the room in matter of seconds.

**_End flashback_**

My eyes burn and I just want the pain to go away. I grasp tightly on to the glass shard enjoying the relief it brings as it cuts through my hand. My vision begins to get blurry as I dig the shard into another spot in my arm. Black and white spots appear in front of me and a sharp pain in the back of my skull registers my mind before my world goes black.

I'm finally at peace.

_**Ally**_

He looks strangle calm. His blond hair stills all over the place, but his face looks almost child like. Mimi burns holes into the back of my head, but I raise my hand to straighten them out.

He doesn't respond to my touch. His eyes remain closed and unaware to the world around him. In a way, I envy him. He has no worries in his state, but I wouldn't wish this for him. I've already caused him so much pain. I just wish that I could reverse the clock and change everything back to the way they were.

I gently wipe a lingering eyelash from his cheek. It always amazes me how they curled. I feel my mouth lift into a smile through tight lips. I don't think too much as Dez comes in with Austin's belongings along with a fresh pair of clothes.

"He is going to wake up soon and he's going to want his stuff."

"Dez, we don't know when-" Trish began.

"He will soon."

I walked over to him resting a hand in his shoulder. Austin will wake up and when he does we will be there for him. We have to think positive. I keep those thoughts in mind when the nurse kicks us out that night.

**_Austin_**

I'm on a bed.

It's dark, very dark.

My hand flies up to my head. I hold the back of it. My fingers run over a small bump. I press it gently through my hair wincing at the soft flesh. I fight the my aching muscles as I rise to sit.

Where am I?

I rub my eyes before glancing down at my arms. Everything comes back to me as I stare down at the bloody clothed wrappings around my arms. I almost fall back into the soft bed. I quickly shake away the thought. Instead, I move my throbbing body to the edge of the bed before peeking my feet through the blanket. I wiggle my toes and it makes me feel childish, but I let out a giggle. I refuse to let anyone know that I did that, not that anyone would care.

I let out a sigh, "I need to get out of here."

I dart across the room to see a pile of my clothes and belongings. I reach out, but decide against it. Instead, I head into the bathroom and ready myself for a shower.

About half an hour later I'm fully dressed and heading out the door. I walk quietly trying to not catch anyone's attention. I make my way to the front entrance before calling a cab. The last thing I see is the clock on the wall signaling the change in your.

Six o'clock.

I turn away and walk into the back seat. I don't know if it's a rash decision or if I'm being lead on by my failed attempt at suicide, but I have him drive me to Dallas' apartment. I quietly make my way to my room and dump my phone, my credit cards, and search the closet. I quickly shuffle through the clothing and find a heavy black case. Ally had insisted that having all my important documentation and some money(cash) in there would be good incase of emergencies. It's locked and only I have the key. I think this is the one time that I will admit that it wasn't such a dumb idea.

I clutch the case in my arms and make my way out of the apartment leaving the key on the table. I don't dare look back as I climb into the waiting cab. I will miss them more than they will miss me, but I can't stay here knowing that so many people don't want me here.

From the drivers seat, old wise eyes look at me with concern as I give him directions. I offer him a small smile before reaching into my pocket. I clutch a small key and open the case. It opens and I'm glad to see the old song book Ally had gifted me so long ago. I pull out an envelope with a letter I had written only days ago. The driver stops and I close the case. I pull it along with me and place the envelope in the mailbox.

When I walk back in the older man looks at me with a perplexed expression, "Where would you like to go next sir."

He sounds so formal it almost makes me smile, but I keep it in. Instead, I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them to stare at the road ahead, "Just...keep driving."

**_Tada! Sorry, I couldn't figure out to write this chapter and then I had my other stories. I've been a bit busy lately. So, that's that. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review! _**


End file.
